


Who Are You?

by sassy_slytherin



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, pre-slash ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_slytherin/pseuds/sassy_slytherin
Summary: 'I met you last night when you were drunkenly patting my dog in my backyard at 3 in the morning and when I asked you what the hell you were doing you slurred something about dogs being great and then you threw up on my feet and then fifteen minutes later you were passed out on my couch so that's why you're here right now also what the fuck is your name and why are you patting a dog in a strangers backyard on the middle of the night' au





	Who Are You?

Last night was a bit of a haze to be honest. Nothing was clear, and he found himself grasping at straws when he the next day wakes up on a strange couch in a strange house. His throat is burning, surely from throwing up at some point. At least he is still fully dressed.

And that is when the man enters the room, looking so fucking put together in a three piece suit, and a smirk on his face. And suddenly Mike finds himself regretting that it wasn't the mans bed he had woken up in - very naked.

The man in the suit stopped right in front of him, and just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. A clear question mark in his eyes.

Mike tried to reconnect his brain to his mouth, but it took him a moment before he finally managed to get out:

"What?" Which was maybe not the smartest most intelligent thing to say, but his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up (again).

"Yes. That's the question," the man said smoothly. "I found you in my garden last night. Patting my dog." His smirk increased at the last part. "I asked you what you were doing, but the only thing you seemed to be capable of saying was 'dogs are awesome'". The man looked to his golden retriever lying by the chimney at that point.

"I'm sorry?" Mike tried. The other man did not look angry though. He just looked amused.

"How about we start with a name" the man said. "I'm Harvey."

And this is the part where he should probably tell him his, but instead he just stares at him like he doesn't understand this single piece of information. Which he doesn't, but to be fair he is so hungover (probably still drunk even) that he can barely remember his name. Eidetic memory or not.

"And your" the ma- Harvey says slowly. Providing his mind with the time it needed to catch up with what's going on.

"Oh. Right. I'm Mike"


End file.
